puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Lions
After having completed their rigorous training, rookie wrestlers of the New Japan Pro Wrestling promotion are dubbed Young Lions. The name Young Lion is a reference to the NJPW logo which features a fearsome lion. To be considered a Young Lion one must have been trained through the NJPW system. Currently there are two schools where an individual can train to become a Young Lion; the NJPW Dojo in Japan, and the NJPW Dojo in the USA. Overview However the hard work doesn’t end once one becomes a Young Lion. Young Lions live in dormitories adjacent to their dojo and are expected to perform household duties such as cleaning, laundry, and cooking. Before wrestling shows a Young Lion is also expected to carry the baggage of their seniors, assemble the ring, and arrange guest seating. They are also responsible for the security of the audience, shielding them from brawls which may spill outside the ring. In the past, the Young Lions had their own tournament dubbed the Young Lion Cup - a successor to the Karl Gotch Cup promoted by the NJPW in the 1970s. The Young Lion Cup was held to determine the top Young Lion of the promotion. For some wrestlers like Masahiro Chono, Manabu Nakanishi, Satoshi Kojima and Hiroshi Tanahashi it was their first taste of success - later in their careers they would go on to win the G1 Climax and the IWGP Heavyweight Championships respectively. Note: Kazuchika Okada and David Finlay are only two wrestlers in history to win a championship title during their Young Lion days. The Young Lions also have their own show called the Lions Gate Project where they face off against veteran wrestlers and rookies from other promotions. Young Lion matches mainly consist of basic moves such as entrance with full power running, elbows, body slams, and dropkicks. At the end of a match, it is customary for a Young Lion to finish with the Boston Crab or an original technique that they may learn. Note: During these Young Lion matches senior wrestlers often doesn't use their finish hold but opt for the Boston Crab or some variation. Attire Young Lions typically wear black tight short-shorts and ring shoes. This uniform is commonly seen as a "symbol of strong style". for Manabu Nakanishi, Shinsuke Nakamura, and Yujiro Takahashi, etc had a background on martial arts or other sports. Nakanishi in the Barcelona Olimpic games, Nakamura in Mixed Martial Arts and Takahashi entered with an extensive amateur background in wrestling. ''- Don't know what OP wanted to say here so couldn't edit.'' Graduation Typically three years after their Young Lion debut students are sent abroad to continue their training. There are currently 3 NJPW training meccas in the world where a Young Lion might be sent: the USA, Mexico, and Europe. someone provide more info on “Europe”? After this special training is complete and a Young Lion returns home to the NJPW in Japan they graduate and are no longer considered a Young Lion. Note: A special few wrestlers made their debut onto the main stage before their training as Young Lions was completed such as David Finlay and Juice Robinson. List of current Young Lions The following is a list that contains the current wrestler in their Young Lion status. List of Graduates The following is a list of Japanese and gaijin wrestlers who have graduated from the NJPW Dojo in Japan, along with the USA Dojo in Los Angeles California. Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW